Desde sus ojos
by Rikita banana
Summary: Desde sus ojos un padre, un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir...Desde sus ojos un hijo que no quería, una lección de vida...Desde sus ojos el hombre al que más amaba tanto como para demostrarle que él era capaz de mucho más que ser un guerrero
1. Chapter 1

Hola y feliz año 2015, sé que me ausente hace muchos años y ahora les traido esta historia nueva que espero les guste como las anteriores. Sé que dije que sería una trilogía; pero hice unos cambios en cuanto a mi primer arco argumental para poder explicare la razón de Isla paraíso y como Vegeta Y Bulma profundizaron su relación.

Espero les guste...

Mi historia hablara en relatos cortos de la paternidad de esta pareja y como al final los ve el pequeño Trunks.

.

.

.

Desde sus ojos

Capitulo 1

El más grande héroe, el príncipe de los saiyajin, su ejemplo a seguir, eso era su padre y más

Para él, un heredero, un ser que no invitó a esta vida; pero que ahí estaba; perpetuaba su herencia y le gustara o no, aunque no se pareciera en el color de ojos ni en el cabello, sus rasgos eran idénticos.

A veces pensaba en su hijo; pero pensar en su hijo era pensar en Bulma y recordar a Bulma, era inevitablemente recordarla durante el sexo; la primera vez fue inesperada, era toda esa tensión junta desde las últimas semanas y su estoicismo como un experimentado guerrero comenzaba a flaquear; por eso, aquella tarde mientras ella lo curaba como ya le era costumbre no hizo caso de su razón cuando correspondió a aquel beso curioso, luego dulce, luego ardiente y después…después todo se volvía confusión, ella a pesar de sus negativas, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, su cuerpo decía que lo necesitaba, sus senos turgentes y sus pezones erectos que lo invitaban a probar más; lo incitaban a olvidarse de que sus especies era distintas, olvido todo mientras sus manos recorrían aquel frágil cuerpo que parecía de porcelana. Olvidó todo mientras observaba a esa mujer responderle a sus caricias, estaba ahí para él para hacerla suya y no pensaba desaprovechar el tiempo, ni la oportunidad.

Esa fue la primera vez, después muchas otras igual de apasionadas, sin importarle siquiera sus prejuicios en contra de los humanos, esta mujer era para su diversión y goce personal. Ella le brindaba lo que nadie más, nunca le dio. Casa, comida, lo propicio para entrenarse e incluso su cuerpo para satisfacerse y todo prácticamente sin pedirle nada a cambio. Olvidaba quien era ella y quien era él al sentir su aroma mientras se fundía en ella e iniciaba con aquel vaivén de caderas, primero lento y luego rápido, más rápido hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento, con sus cuerpos que parecían conocerse desde siempre.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción, entró a su habitación, como ya era costumbre ella dejaba la puerta abierta, dormitaba, desnuda para que él no encontrara ningún estorbo mientras iniciaba su labor, él se deshizo de la suya con rapidez, se subió en la cama y despertó a la mujer entra lameteos a su oreja y aquel masaje desenfrenado a sus senos, la dejo de tal manera que estaba justo bajo él mirándola en todo su esplendor, aquellos senos, su fascinación, que parecían más grandes que otros días, su piel que lucía mas tersa y nacarada, invitándola a acariciarla, toda ella desprendía calor. Le miró con aquellos ojos azules, su pequeña mano se poso sobre su rostro "Te tardaste" murmuró mientras él llevaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la mujer aprisionándola, su boca se poso sobre aquel voluminoso seno derecho, primero lamiendo como si reconociera el terreno; pero luego succionando una y otra vez mientras la mujer arqueaba la espalda pidiendo que se detuviera; más él hizo caso omiso, soltó una de las manos mientras dirigía la suya a la intimidad de la mujer, sentir su calor como si invitara a culminar lo que originalmente debía hacer, el acariciaba, subía y bajaba por aquella zona mientras continuaba con su labor en aquel seno y sintiéndose satisfecho paso al otro mientras la mano de la mujer se posaba en su nuca aprisionándolo, como si le pidiera no detenerse

-Ve…Vegeta- decía entre gemidos, con la cara sonrojada por aquel ejercicio que apenas comenzaba- anda…hazlo ¡No me hagas esto!

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con malicia, deteniéndose por completo, ella lo miraba con enfado

-Hazme tuya- dijo sin recato- déjame sentirte dentro de mi- suplicó el saiyajin sonrió

-Entonces, súbete en mi- el hombre se sentó sobre la cama y la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces, nublada por la excitación hizo lo que el saiyajin le ordeno, sin mucha dificultad dejo que el miembro del saiyajin entrara en ella, aquel cerró los ojos al sentir cuan estrecha y cálida era, ella comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica, él respondió de inmediato al ver aquellos senos turgentes bambolearse frente a él, la erección estaba completa, la mujer gimió al sentirlo; pero no detuvo su marcha; pero el príncipe o estaba dispuesto a ser meramente un observador, un objeto; de inmediato la tomó por los muslos y sin perder la posición comenzó a penetrarla sin ningún tipo de miramiento, era rudo y eso parecía enloquecerla, mientras que los gemidos anteriores eran bajos, aquellos comenzaban a subir de tono; poco importaba que los padres de Bulma estuvieran a unos cuartos más allá.

El clímax llegaba, no podía evitarlo, las paredes de la mujer aprisionaban su miembro como si le exigieran liberarse y así lo hizo, todo terminó en el grito llevándose el nombre del saiyajin y él ocultándose en ese hombro níveo con el rostro lleno de sudor, preguntándose porque lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La respiración agitada; sus cuerpos temblorosos, sin romper la unión, asi, sentados en el medio de la cama. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Vegeta- le dijo al oído, con un tono tierno mientras acariciaba su espalda- estoy embarazada- el saiyajin, incrédulo, enterraba el rostro sobre aquel níveo hombro, tenía que haber escuchado mal, quizá una broma, una pesadilla. Recostó a la mujer y la miro directamente a los ojos-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con seriedad. Ella tan solo esbozo una sonrisa, con su tersa mano acaricio aquel rostro inexpresivo mientras, repentinamente, le robaba un beso

-Tendré a tu hijo- el saiyajin tuvo que romper la unión con sentimientos encontrados, se sentó sobre la cama tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, con el rabillo del ojo miro como la mujer se sentaba tras él, sentía el calor de sus senos en su espalda

-No lo quiero- dijo finalmente- no quiero a este hijo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer con seriedad; pero no hubo respuesta, la mujer acomodo su rostro en el fuerte hombro esperando con paciencia la respuesta del saiyajin- Es porque es mi hijo ¿no es asi? No quieres un hijo hibrido, no quieres ser igual a Gokú; pero tendré a nuestro bebé…Es una parte de ti desarrollándose, creciendo en mí, eres tú Vegeta

-Deja esas tonterías, no le quita la condición de hibrido…pensé que tomabas algo para evitarlo

-Sí, pero en ocasiones falla…No, espera-él la recostó nuevamente mientras la observaba con detenimiento, sus senos se notaban ligeramente más grandes al igual que aquel vientre en donde se encontraba aquel ser innato, completamente inconsciente de su existencia, quizá sumido en una oscuridad perpetua, sin tan siquiera tener idea de lo que representaba. Casi de inmediato se enfocó en el ki, el pensamiento de que Bulma mintiera cruzo por su mente; pero no…ahí estaba tenue, tibio, casi imperceptible perfectamente camuflado por el ki de la madre. Un ser con ese nivel de ki podría ser asesinado sin miramiento alguno, Bulma acarició de nuevo su rostro mientras rodaba a su lado mirando hacia el techo como si esperara respuestas

-No lo quiero- dijo más para sí mismo que para Bulma- Un hibrido…una atadura a este planeta

Bulma se reincorporó nuevamente, buscó una de las sabanas para tapar su desnudez

-Mi hijo no te ata a ninguna parte; para que lo sepas también lo rechace en un principio; porque me unirá a ti para siempre; pero…no es tan malo estar unida a ti, la vida se abre paso Vegeta, si este bebé tiene que formar parte del mundo será por una buena razón, venció anticonceptivos, contra toda probabilidad…aquí esta

-Pues bien ¿quieres tenerlo?- preguntó el saiyajin con seriedad

-Quiero y lo hare, lo tendré

-Solo espero eso no haga olvidarte que eres mía, me perteneces y puedo tenerte cuando quiera

-Lo mismo aplica a ti- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a besarlo en lo que se convertiría en el preludio de la segunda ronda, de tantas en aquella noche, ella tan solo por disfrutar de aquel extraterrestre de quien comenzaba a enamorarse perdidamente a tal grado que estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo aunque él no lo quisiera y él con el afán de olvidarse de ese ki tenue, no rebasaba ni las 4 semanas; pero ahí estaba como una consecuencia de lo que sucede cuando se juega con fuego o despiertas a un monstruo. Solo quería olvidar, ella era meramente un objeto.

El pequeño Trunks se despertó repentinamente, era su cumpleaños número 3 y era el más importante, su padre prometió enseñarle a volar.

Se vistió lentamente, últimamente podía hacerlo solo, dependía de su madre cada vez menos, tenía un traje de combate gris con un cinto amarillo. Ya sabía leer la hora eran las 5 de la mañana.

Su padre aun se encontraba en la habitación, sus padres dormían en habitaciones separadas desde que él y su madre regresaron de unas vacaciones muy largas, no entendía por qué; pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo con su padre.

Trunks tocó a las puertas de la cámara de gravedad escuchó el sonido descender; su padre disminuyo una gravedad d lo dejo pasar

El ki, recordaba bien la primera vez que se enfocó en el ki del pequeño tendría Bulma unos 4 meses de embarazo y Trunks nunca estuvo más cerca de morir

Empezó una semana antes, el sexo continuaba a pesar del estado de Bulma, no era impedimento para ninguno de los dos; pero esa ocasión al terminar ella se recostó sobre su pecho como usualmente solía hacerlo; pero una mueca de dolor ensombreció su rostro

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el sayajin mientras la miraba atentamente, llevaba las manos a su vientre y rebullía por aquel dolor cólico, olía a sangre…-Bulma, estas sangrado- ella palideció, de inmediato se vistió y llamó a sus padres.

No paso mucho tiempo para llevarla al Hospital y no supo de ella en 72 horas, se enfocaba en el ki de la mujer, era lo único que le interesaba el ki del crio era indetectable, bien podía creer que murió y aquello no le angustiaba tanto como lo que sucedía con aquella mujer

Era martes cuando sus padres la trajeron de vuelta y le dijeron que debía guardar reposo todo el día se la paso en la cámara de Gravedad, por la noche fue a la habitación de ambos, ella estaba en cama, leia un libro de maternidad que dejo de lado al verlo entrar

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó a la expectativa

-Se desprendió un poco la placenta, amenaza de aborto- el príncipe se sentó a su lado

-¿La placenta?- preguntó extrañado levantando una ceja

-Es algo que está dentro de mí útero y ayuda crecer al bebé, una pequeña parte se desprendió y comenzó a trabajar como si fuera parto, casi muere…- Vegeta se concentró para sentir el ki diminuto aun estaba ahí, tibio, latente…vivo

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderlo- confeso la peliverde- quiero a este bebé Vegeta- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- No quiero perderlo

-¿Por qué sucedió?- preguntó con los ojos clavados en el techo de la habitación, pensando si acaso aquella noche tuvo la culpa de lo que paso

-Dicen que a veces sucede…tengo miedo se mueve menos que antes- el hombre la miro

-¿Ya se mueve?-preguntó sorprendido

-Si- sonrió la mujer- da patadas, son suaves…a veces creo que lo hace cuando tú estás cerca

-no me dirás que lo hace ahora…

-No, y eso es lo que me preocupa, los doctores dicen que está bien, incluso escuche su latido, fuerte, constante; pero él ya no se mueve tanto

-Entonces no te preocupes…lo volverá a hacer- Bulma, se incorporó inmediatamente y abrazó al padre de su hijo. Vegeta solo se recostó pensando en el entusiasmo de Bulma, de repente el pensamiento de cómo luciría su primogenito comenzó a colarse en su mente, si el hibrido de Kakarotto era igual a él…su hijo no sería la excepción, sería más poderoso que cualquier saiyajin que jamás hubiese existido el sueño comenzaba vencerle cuando escuchó a Bulma llamarle

-Ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-Se mueve- sonreía, su mujer sonreía como desde hacía mucho tiempo no la veía, tomo la mano del saiyajin y la llevó a su vientre, sintió un ser moverse, inquieto, pateando, quizá ¿jugaba? El príncipe estaba tan absortó en ello que no se dio cuenta de la mirada enternecida de Bulma, y la caricia que realizó a su rostro

-Quizá necesitaba estar junto a ti

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro bebé…quizá necesitaba estar junto a ti, ahora que lo pienso no hemos estado lejos de ti…vaya, ¿sabrá que eres su padre?-el príncipe se quedo pensando; no recordaba nada sobre los bebés en su planeta ni tampoco era algo que platicara con Nappa, quizá solo un par de veces; pero nunca más allá de eso, retiro la mano lentamente pensando que sin duda su hijo tendría talento si a tan temprana edad ya podía distinguir entre ki familiares, como sus padres- ¿ qué crees que sea?- preguntó Bulma con cierta emoción

-¿Qué sea? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Si es niño o niña- el semblante de Vegeta cambio hacía la seriedad

-Espero que sea varón- contestó finalmente, Bulma solo sonrió y acaricio su rostro, enternecida

-No me extraña de ti, esta a segura que querrías a un varón, sería tonto pensar que no- Los dos estaban despiertos ella acurrucada en su pecho mientras él tenía cerrado los ojos sin tan siquiera poder dormir concentrándose en aquel ki que a penas rebasaba el de su madre la vida que el había ayudado a crear ¿Cómo demonios podía identificarlo? Si era verdad lo que Bulma decía, que mientras él estuviera cerca su hijo podía identificarlo en verdad era un digno heredero de la corona saiyajin. Se durmió sin pensar más en ello

Ante sus ojos un heredero digno de crear….


	2. Simple razón

Capitulo 2-Una simple razón

-Entra- le dijo al pequeño sin más, bajo la intensidad de la cámara de gravedad a uno, se sentó en las frías baldosas e indicó al pequeño que hiciera lo mismo; aquel, mirando a su padre como si fuera el héroe más grande se sentó a un metro frente a él, debía reconocer que estaba nervioso, nunca antes se sintió de esa manera- Antes de iniciar a volar debes de iniciar tu entrenamiento de manera formal…antes que nada, eres un saiyajin- el pequeño tan solo asintió, lo había escuchado tantas veces que lo daba por sentado; pero en realidad no sabía que significaba; el niño reunió valor y se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué es un saiyajin?

-Es nuestra raza- dijo Vegeta sin inmutarse y prosiguió- tú eres mitad humano y mitad saiyajin; pero tienes mucho potencial, con el adecuado entrenamiento serás un gran guerrero

-¿Cómo tú?- El príncipe afirmó con la cabeza y el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaban, estaba feliz y entonces se puso de pie

-Vamos papá…iniciemos entonces…- el príncipe saiyajin estaba seguro que este niño no lo decepcionaría

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Bulma se despertó, sola, como lo hacía desde esas vacaciones; pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Se puso encima una bata y caminó despacio hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeño.

Sí, todo lo hizo por él y no, no se arrepentía, excepto por los daños a terceros; pero era la madre de ese pequeño príncipe ¿Cómo no iba a buscar protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas? Ya se había culpado demasiado tiempo y no podía continuar en ese maldito círculo de culpas y compasión esa no era ella.

Al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Trunks no estaba ahí, su pijama estaba encima de la cama y en su guardarropa faltaba su traje gris y sus pequeñas botas, Bulma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su hijo debía estar con su padre…como debía ser; como esperaba que fuera

-Eres tan desordenado como tu pa…-y se detuvo, podía tachar a Vegeta de lo que fuera; pero desordenado nunca, eso era cosa de ella, esbozó una sonrisa mientras doblaba la pijama y la guardaba nuevamente

"Mi pequeño príncipe"

Su padre siempre buscó cuidarlo, estuviese consciente de eso o no; ella lo recordaba bien, incluso buscó protegerlo de sí misma

Tendría 6 meses de embarazo y hacia un par de meses que casi perdía a su hijo; pero después de eso el peligro había pasado; sin embargo Vegeta no se acercó a ella en todo ese tiempo, él simplemente se apartó de ella alegando que necesitaba entrenar para lograr controlar de una manera equilibrada la transformación a un súper saiyajin.

Bulma lo sabía; pero en ese momento necesitaba de él, ansiaba de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirse viva y eso lo lograba, de alguna manera, estando con él. No tuvo ningún reparo en entrar a la habitación del guerrero quien se terminaba de duchar. El Saiyajin se frotaba la tolla sobre el cabello; y comenzaba a ponerse el bóxer azul mientras Bulma se acercaba para abrazarlo por detrás

-Te extraño- dijo sin más mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello- ¿Tú a mi no?

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?- preguntó con fastidio mientras continuaba secándose la cara

-Te quiero a ti- ansiaba decirle que era porque necesitaba sentirse viva, su corazón latir de prisa como si fuera a salir de su pecho, de sentir sus besos y desear más, saber que rayaba lo peligroso, que sabía muy bien que él, con solo desearlo, podría deshacerla; pero no le interesaba, no existía nada más intenso que aquel hombre que siempre le robaba el aliento con cada beso- te deseo… ¿Acaso tú a mi no?

-Déjate de tonterías- dijo él otro mientras se la quitaba de encima, iba directo a su armario a buscar algo de ropa; pero ella lo detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma mientras lo miraba irse sin tan siquiera inmutarse por su presencia – Tú...

-Dijiste que quieres a tu crio ¿No es así?- ella asintió- la última vez terminaste en un hospital a punto de perderlo- Nada pudo rebatir a eso, nunca se supo realmente que desencadeno la amenaza de aborto; pero estaba segura de algo

-Tal vez…quizá si eres gentil- comenzó a besarlo nuevamente sin que él pusiera resistencia se dejo abrazar- no pase nada, además los dos tenemos necesidades; el hombre se detuvo en seco, se soltó nuevamente del abrazo y le dirigió una mirada casi fulminante

-Que pérdida de tiempo ¿gentil?...Nunca he sido gentil con nadie, no empezare contigo- Bulma acarició su rostro y robó un beso sin lograr ninguna respuesta por parte del guerrero

-¿No puedes intentarlo? ¿A caso prefieres no hacer nada?- el hombre la miro rudamente, dio un fuerte bufido mientras se enfrentaba a ella

-Que estupidez…solo te diré una cosa mujer…lo que suceda es tu responsabilidad, no la mía…- ella solo asintió, mientras el saiyajin la llevaba a la cama y comenzaba a desnudarla sin mucho problema, mientras besaba su cuello y de ahí nuevamente se pasaba por sus senos ella tan solo se dejaba llevar. Repentinamente le llegó a la mente la posibilidad de que volviera a pasar

-Se gentil- le susurro mientras él la recostaba en la cama; pero simplemente no contestó, el saiyajin comenzó a besarla entre sus senos y se detuvo justo al llegar a su vientre tratando de olvidar que ahí estaba su hijo. Continúo sin reparo alguno, como le era habitual

-Kami Sama…no debí buscar esto…Vegeta, por favor- Bulma comenzó a sentir algo distinto, sus movimientos, eran más… ¿suaves? apoyó la frente en el hombro de la mujer, sin reparos, sin ningún aviso, la penetró…lo que seguía a continuación era conocido por ella un movimiento desenfrenado, él entrando en ella sin miramientos, solo por gozar del cuerpo de ambos, solo sentir, era todo…era por eso que necesitaban; pero él se estaba comportando distinto. Bulma gimió y él se detuvo de inmediato

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta de haberse detenido o que incluso la pregunta la dijo en voz alta

-No-respondió la mujer acalorada; él sudoroso pensando si acaso no estaría mintiendo- ¿Qué miras?- más él no respondió, decidió concentrarse comenzó a empujar más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte; pero no era lo usual; no era lo de siempre…era suave, gentil, como si disfrutara el momento; como si la cuidara a ella…a su hijo

Bulma abrió los ojos de inmediato, estaba concentrado, alcanzó a acariciarlo, le recordaba a esa expresión que adquiría al entrenar y dejar toda su atención en una sola cosa. Comenzaron a gemir al unisono, aumentando la temperatura, el roce, el contacto en ambos cuerpos, él la comenzaba a llevar al límite, no podría contenerse más

-¡Vegeta!- y él se dejo caer sobre ella, tan solo dando un último empujón, su respiración era rauda, mientras él se separaba de ella, le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que él estaba a punto de marcharse; pero no pensaba permitírselo –Espera- La miró de reojo

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es tan malo quedarse conmigo unos minutos? ¿A dónde quieres huir?

-Yo no estoy huyendo- gruño mientras se sentaba a su lado, buscó su ropa interior comenzaba a pensar que debería tomar nuevamente un baño, cuando aquella cara casi inexpresiva cambio de inmediato- huele a sangre- Bulma palideció de inmediato ¿Acaso por su capricho expuso la vida de su hijo? no tenía ningún dolor…no, ninguno que notara; hasta ese momento; repentinamente Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma y comenzó a olisquear sus uñas

-¿Qué haces?- la soltó de inmediato- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi sangre- la peliverde de inmediato examinó sus manos era cierto, bajo las uñas ahí estaba la sangre aun fresca, busco los rasguños en la espalda del saiyajin y si, ahí se encontraban las marcas lineales rojizas que hizo en algún momento sin tan siquiera darse cuenta

-Discúlpame…yo, no sabía que…

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- interrumpió el saiyajin mientras se levantaba- deberías ir a descansar- estaba preocupado y era evidente por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar

-No volveré a exponernos así Vegeta, se que tienes sangre en las venas y me aproveche de eso; pero te necesitaba, siento que nos hemos apartado mucho desde el embarazo y yo…-se detuvo porque no supo que decir, lo necesitaba eso era obvio ¿pero había algo más? existía algo más fuerte que la necesidad. No era solamente la ansiedad de ser poseída por aquel guerrero, de saberse suya y al mismo tiempo que él era suyo, quizá existía algo más profundo que ninguno de los dos podía dilucidar en aquel momento, incluso ella se mostraba reacia a dejar que aquel sentimiento avanzara, a pesar de ese bebé en camino que se entusiasmaba con su padre al tenerlo cerca- Se está moviendo otra vez, se habrá despertado- Vegeta la miro seriamente

-Te rebasa por completo, eres como una esfera conteniéndolo…me es difícil ignorarlo- declaró sin reservas

-¿Quieres ignorarlo? Sé que él te adora… ¿No piensas entrenarlo?-el príncipe rio por lo bajo

-¿No querrás que lo entrene ahora? Ni siquiera ha nacido- Bulma se sonrojó, se sintió tonta ante tal pregunta, quizá la connotación no era la adecuada, estaba de acuerdo; pero no tenía porque hacerla sentir estúpida, quizá el embarazo la hacía más sensible

-Un día deberás entrenarlo…es tu hijo después de todo, un príncipe saiyajin

-Basta ya, Bulma- Vegeta la miro de soslayo y se concentró nuevamente en el vientre de la terrícola- No se deja de mover- la mujer tomó de inmediato la mano del príncipe y posó en su vientre

-tal vez no haya nacido; pero es bastante obvio que sabe cuando estas cerca, no lo hace ni siquiera con mis padres

-Tengo que entrenar- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, el príncipe se levantó y se fue, la mujer le miro irse sin decir absolutamente nada, el pequeño calmó aquellas patadas volviéndose cada vez más esporádicas

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre?... ¿o por qué te mueves tanto cuando estas junto a él?...No sé a qué mundo llegaras, se con certeza que te amo, te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido como para ponerte en peligro; pero es que tu padre…no puedo resistirme a tu padre

Se levantó de inmediato y tomó una tibia ducha. Su cuerpo reaccionó bien, no había dolor, no había sangrado

-Quizá lo ame y es la simple razón por la cual no puedo resistirme a él- se dijo mientras pasaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo- te volviste a dormir, principito…Comenzara a darme celos cuando sigas despertándote solo cuando él está cerca

-¿Ya estás segura que es varón?- pregunto el saiyajin mientras entraba por la puerta, había olvidado sus guantes

-No, es sorpresa…pero tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que es niño, no necesito nada más- se encogió de hombros tomó sus guantes blancos y salió de ahí sin querer saber nada de ninguno de ellos, se encerró en la cámara de gravedad por horas.

Bulma comenzó sus labores diarias ayudando a su padre en el laboratorio, olvidando aquel sentimiento que ni siquiera quería recordar.

"Mi pequeño príncipe" Tomó entre sus manos un oso de felpa café, uno que sustituyó a un delfín de peluche. En ese momento se encontraba feliz, entrenando con su padre como quizá siempre lo deseo aun cuando ni siquiera había nacido; su sangre reclamaba ser entrenado por la persona adecuada y la persona adecuada era sin duda su padre, ningún otro.

-Debo preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños- había reservado ese día para su hijo, le dedicaría la mejor fiesta que tuviera memoria

¿Cómo olvidar cuando nació? Estaban en su habitación, hacía tiempo que Bulma y él no hacían el amor; los encuentros se habían reducido poco después del incidente en que su bebé casi moría aun antes de ver el mundo. Ese día por alguna razón vegeta no quería entrenar, entró a la habitación de Bulma en donde ella simplemente estaba empacando una pequeña maleta; él tan solo se recostó en la cama; sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que la mujer se detenía de cuando en cuando y llevaba las manos a su vientre

-¿Qué sucede?

-El bebé está a punto de nacer- no supo que decir o que pensar simplemente se levantó de la cama aturdido.

-¿Puedes avisar a mis padres?- preguntó ella mientras empacaba una pequeña ropa blanca y un gorro del mismo color- En lo que terminó de empacar- no estaba cómodo, preguntó cómo podía comunicarse con ellos sin verlos directamente

-Oh- la peliverde se detuvo- hay una extensión a la habitación de mi madre, puedes hablar ahí, es 445, dile que él bebé ya está en camino, ella entenderá…- Vegeta levantó el auricular suspiro ampliamente y sin tan siquiera escuchar quien estaba del otro lado simplemente dijo

-Bulma los llama, el Bebé esta por nacer- no pasaron ni unos instantes cuando ambos padres entraron a la habitación, exaltados ante la admiración de Vegeta quien trataba de estar lo más estoico posible; aquello terminaría ese mismo día.


End file.
